fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Needlenam RX
Dr. Needlenam RX (correctly known as Dr. Needlenam ℞) is a downloadable title for The V². It is a action puzzle game that stars Leah Needlenam doing more or less doctor work in the style of Dr. Mario. The plot of the game revolves around The Twisted Cross injecting a virus into various Fantendoverse characters and Leah having to deal with it. The game is canon and takes place during the summer before Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. Gameplay The game is a falling block tile-matching puzzle game in the style of Tetris or Dr. Mario. The screen is filled up with a number of viruses and Leah must destroy them with six different colors of pills, although Black and Silver are not introduced until later into the game's story mode. When four or more pill halves or viruses of matching color are aligned in vertical or horizontal configurations they are destroyed. Silver Pills are special in that they cannot be destroyed by power-ups. The screen gets bigger as gameplay progresses, and the game makes choices of pills based off a algorithm to prevent impossible solutions. Every patient tends to have some kind of gimmick. They are detailed in the Patient section. Additionally, there are three secret patients with special pills. *'Easter Pill' - Hatches after three pills are set down after this pill is placed, eating anything below it except Silver Pills. *'Halloween Pill' - Halloween Pills are activated after three pills are placed down, similar to the Easter Pill. It explodes anything above it except Silver Pills. *'Christmas Pill' - Christmas Pills immediately destroy everything in their row except for Silver Pills. The player can choose from either Story Mode, where they must take on 12 Patients (plus 3 secret Patients) through various levels and gimmicks or play Freeplay Mode, where they can go through randomized puzzles for each of the characters they have cured in Story Mode. There are about 15 submodes in Freeplay because of this, but they are only unlocked after curing the patients in Story Mode. Story Mode Plot It's the summer and Leah and X-Ray are enjoying themselves and trying to ignore Susan, who Leah is letting squat mostly out of pity at this point. Suddenly, X-Ray begins to feel unwell and Leah lays her down on the operating table. From here, the tutorial begins. As Leah discovers, The Twisted Cross has created their own unique virus that can mutate based off the person they infect. As Leah cures X-Ray, patients begin to pile into the waiting room and Leah gets to work with her nurse while Susan hides in the corner, hissing at a rat. Doctor and Personnel All artwork is placeholders. I wanted to finish this game and not concern myself too much about how the characters looked at the moment- they will all have new outfits. The Twisted Cross All artwork is placeholders. I wanted to finish this game and not concern myself too much about how the characters looked at the moment- they will all have new outfits. Patients All artwork is placeholders. I wanted to finish this game and not concern myself too much about how the characters looked at the moment- they will all have new outfits. Each patient has three sub-levels that must be completed to progress. Each throws in a unique gameplay gimmick that changes how the game plays. Secret Patients These patients are only available on special days. Namely Easter, Halloween, and Christmas. Trivia Category:Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Leah Needlenam Category:Toroko Category:V2 Games